


Four

by karaelayne



Series: When We Were... [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: F/M, Female Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaelayne/pseuds/karaelayne
Summary: The story of Im Jaebeom and Park Jinyoung growing up together as best friends.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: When We Were... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Four

**Jinyoung's First Day at The Preschool**

Teacher Choi, a 27-year-old preschool teacher, carefully put her students' drawings in a clear folder labelled with "ART" in broad black ink, ready to file them in her drawer. The first day of school was done, and she looked forward to going home to her own baby and husband. Most of the kids had already been picked up by their parents, and the few remaining ones were playing in the small playground of the school. She had just locked the drawer under her desk when she heard soft sniffling sounds. She immediately looked up and saw one little girl crying in the corner of her small classroom. 

"Oh my goodness, Jinyoungie! What is wrong, sweetheart? Why are you crying?" She rushed to the little girl's side, wiping her teary eyes with a tissue. It was the first day of preschool, and she kind of expected situations like this would happen. 

"Jin wants Mama! Jin alone! Want Mama, want Mama!" Park Jinyoung, between her hiccups and sniffles, told her new teacher. This is the first time she was without her mother for a long time, though the preschool class is only 3 hours a day. 

"It's okay, Jinyoungie, it's okay. Your mama will come and pick you up soon. Are you scared?" The little girl nodded her head, lips quivering, and fat tears still running down her chubby cheeks. 

"Oh, sweetheart, seonsaengnim will not leave you alone, so don't be scared, okay? We will wait for your mama together. Will you still be scared if I wait with you?" Little Jinyoung shook her head. Teacher Choi brushed Jinyoung's short bangs with her fingers lightly and fixed the ruffled sleeves of her yellow dress. She felt better herself when the little girl stopped crying. 

“Do you want to play outside, sweetheart?” Jinyoung shook her head. “Oh, so you just want to stay here inside the room?” Jinyoung nodded. “What do you want to do, Jinyoungie?” The little girl pointed to the mini bookshelf beside her teacher’s table. “Oh, so do you want to read a book?” 

“But, but…” The little girl looked down on her lap, pouting. “Jin not know how to read.”

_Oh. Of course, she doesn’t. She is only four._ “What about we read it together? Go, choose your favourite book,” Teacher Choi said. 

Jinyoung sprang up from her chair and went to the mini bookshelf. She took her time choosing the one she wanted to “read,” and she came back to her seat beside her teacher holding a green-covered book. 

“Jin likes birds.” She handed the book to her teacher. 

“Yes, you must like the colourful birds, don’t you?” 

“Yes, and Jin likes tootles and puppies and wabbits and goats and many many more!” 

The teacher chuckled at the excitement her little shy student started to show. They flipped through the pages slowly; Jinyoung wanted to know the name of each bird and repeated after her teacher.

“What about this one, Teacher Choi?” She pointed to a picture of a blue and white bird. 

“This one is called a bluejay.” 

“Boojay,” the little girl repeated. “Boojay cute!” 

“Jaaaaeeee?! That’s me!” Teacher Choi and Jinyoung looked up to see a boy with sweaty hair and a toothy grin standing just outside the door of the classroom.

“Im Jaebeom! What happened to you?” The teacher stood up and ushered the little boy inside, grabbing some wipes from the cubby hole and started to wipe his dirty face.

“Teacher, me and Jackson, we play catch!” Little Jaebeom giggled while talking. “Me found a little fwoggie, and, and, and Jackson scweamed! So so loud! Jackson so funny!!” 

“Oh, boys. Where is Jackson now? He is probably a mess like you.” She put sanitizer on Jaebeom’s hands and fixed his clothes. 

“Went home. Jackson daddy came. Teacher, want water! Pwease!” When the teacher went to get some cold water for the kids, Jaebeom went to where Jinyoung was sitting, peeking at her book.

“Where the boojay?” Jaebeom asked. Jinyoung pointed to the image of the said bird in her book. 

“Hahaha, bird same name as me!” Jinyoung giggled at Jaebeom’s childish joke. The two kids sat together and looked at the pictures when Teacher Choi came back with water for them. 

“Nice to see you becoming friends now huh? I see you are almost done with the book, too. Do you want to read another one?” 

“Yeeeees!” The children screamed together. 

“What do you want to read this time?” 

“Jae, you choose,” Jinyoung said. 

“Me want _goyangi_ , Teacher, me has a kitty at home. I want goyangi book!” Jaebeom turned to Jinyoung and whispered like it is the world’s biggest secret. “My _goyangi_ is Nora.”

“I am sorry, Jaebeom, but the kitty book was borrowed,” the teacher said. Both kids looked crestfallen, and she could not resist their pouts. “What about watching kitty videos on a tablet? Is that okay, kids?” Excitement was once again evident on their chubby faces. 

Soon, the classroom was filled with sounds of hands clapping and giggles. The teacher was able to clean up and ready her lessons for the next day without worrying about a crying child or an accident. Before long, Jinyoung’s mother came to pick her up, next was Jaebeom’s mother. They waved goodbye to Teacher Choi and ran to the gate to meet their parents. 

  
  


“Mama, Jin cried at school today,” Jinyoung told her mother on their way home. Mrs, Park was driving, as much as she wanted to focus on the road, her four-year-old got her curious. She was unusually chatty today. “But Jin read book with teacher and, and, and, me like bwoo jay bird, Mama, and my new friend is Jae, and, and, and he looks like baby bird, so Jin call him Boo Jae and he said me look like Nora and so so funny, Mama! Boo Jae so funny!” 

Mrs. Park had no idea what her daughter was talking about, but she thought that would make a good bonding moment for her and Jinyoung later. Her worries were gone seeing how her little one was excited and happy from her first day of preschool. 

  
  


“Mommy, me want Jin to go our house. Jin no friends, Mommy, she cry at school. Jin so sad, Mommy, but teacher show kitty videos and Jin now laugh. Jin has thingy like kitty, Mommy, like Nora! Under the eyes! Me called her Jinyangi, and we laugh too too loud! Like Jackson laugh! Mommy, me want to bring Jin, pwease Mommy! Me want to show Nora!”

“Sweetheart, we cannot just bring Jin to our house.” She looked down to see her son about to cry because of the “bad news. “Maybe we should ask her mommy next time, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Or maybe you should invite her to your birthday party next month.” Mrs. Im winked at her son. 

“YEAH!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I wrote this series five years ago for another OTP, but I lost inspiration writing about them, so I modified it to fit JJP. I got author's block re: my other fic because community quarantine is so stressful. I am trying to get back to it, so I am writing drabbles for now. 
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
